Eligiendo Nuestros Caminos
by SweetMoon
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran han estado separados por 4 años.Ella se siente traicionada y él esta prohibido de verla o pensar en ella. Un mal capaz de destruír el mundo se presenta y ellos deberán ir a enfrentarlo. Pero antes deberán reencontrarse y admitir sus


N d A: Pues.... bien hecho... FELICITACIONES!!! A todos los que se animaron a entrar a leer esta historia... me he estado rompiendo el coco escribiéndola... y de veras creo que se merece un poquitito de audiencia ¿No les parece?...  
  
Una cosa, mariposa... esta historia esta centrada una parte en Tomoeda y otra en Hong-Kong depende de quien se está hablando... Creo que ya se pueden imaginar... Ah, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki (Takashi), Naoko, Rika... tienen 16 añitos, excepto Shaoran y Eriol que tienen 17 ¿OK?.  
  
Aclaraciones: **Flashback**, # # (Cambio de escenas), - dialogos-, "_Pensamientos_", **_Canción_** y el resto se van a enterar según la historia.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
"_No hay más que decirlo... Vamos SweetMoon dilo...Lo dices y acabas con todo esto... dilo..._"  
  
-NO, NO PIENSO DECIRLO!!!...-  
  
"_HE DICHO QUE LO DIGAS!!!!..._"  
  
-VALE!!! No tienes que enojarte!!... Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Card Captor, o como #º$€&µ se diga no me pertenece y nunca lo hará!!! OK!!! YA LO DIJE!!! ¿SATISFECHA?...-  
  
"_No fue tan difícil ¿o si?..._"  
  
-NO TIENES NI IDEA!!!-

* * *

**Título: Eligiendo Nuestros Caminos  
**  
**Autor: SweetMoon**  
  
**Capítulo uno: Tristeza**

* * *

Los copos de nieve estaban cubriendo toda la ciudad de Tomoeda. El paisaje estaba pintado de blanco y solo una cosa se estaba moviendo allí. Una joven de ojos azul claro estaba caminando por esa calle. Ella llevaba un abrigo blanco que la camuflaba y la escondía de las miradas curiosas. La única cosa que se podía distinguir era su largo y hermoso cabello negro que era agitado por el viento suavemente.  
  
Ella estaba apresurando su caminata cada vez más ya que el clima le enfriaba hasta los huesos. No muy concentrada en lo que hacía, su mente pasó a un tema que ella se había prohibido pensar o hablar. La imagen de un joven compañero de clase, o, para ser exactos un ex-compañero de clase se metió en su mente. Sin desearlo, ella se quedó embelesada con la mirada seria y distante de esas piscinas azul oscuro y esa sonrisa enigmática que siempre llevaba, dándole un aspecto más alegre y misterioso. Sin darse cuenta ella mostró una sonrisa entre sus ensoñaciones para luego borrarla y agitar su cabeza fuertemente. Ahora más conciente de lo que pasaba por su mente, se dedicó a pensar en la persona que iba a ver. Su rostro se torno serio y triste, ella no sabía que hacer... ella había intentado de todo... pero nada... no había más de una forma de que la pequeña flor de cerezo vuelva a tener la felicidad que tenía hace más de dos años... y esa posibilidad había desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo.  
  
La joven se detuvo enfrente de una casa. Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y la golpeó suavemente. Un hombre alto y joven que no andaba usualmente en la ciudad apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ella está arriba en su habitación- dijo sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa o saludo. La joven no le dio importancia a la falta de educación del hombre, solo se quitó el abrigo y su bufanda para luego dejarlas en la percha al lado de la puerta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- dijo dejando notar un tono de curiosidad en su voz. El joven la miró y soltó un suspiro preocupado.

-Como siempre- La joven comenzó a subir las escaleras y sin detenerse dijo suavemente:

-No te culpes Touya, no fue tu culpa- el hombre la observó subir las escaleras y entrar a la primera puerta a la vista sin tocar.

-Ojalá fuera asi- dijo entre un suspiro y se regresó a la cocina donde había dejado una taza de café.

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

-Tomoyo... has regresado- dijo una joven de ojos verdes como una esmeralda, antes de abrazar a su amiga fuertemente.

-No sabes cómo te he extrañado...- dijo feliz de poder verla de nuevo.

-Ay Sakura no sabes cómo lo siento... tuve que ir con mi madre... y...- dijo intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada Tomoyo... solo fue algo que tenías que hacer, y ahora lo que importa es que regresaste y podemos estar juntas de nuevo...- dijo Sakura.

-Pero...- dijo la otra muchacha interrumpiéndola -Pero... tu me necesitabas y yo te fallé... y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca...-.  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Sakura cortantemente -Fue una obligación, algo que tenías que hacer y nada más- dijo intentando hacer que Tomoyo se sintiera mejor.

-Pero...- intentó defenderse la joven.

-No! nada de peros, solo fue un viaje de cinco meses y nada más...- dijo Sakura. Tomoyo se sintió un poco sorprendida del coraje de Sakura al hablarle así, pero luego se comenzó a sentir mejor. Ella soltó una tímida sonrisa. En ese momento a Sakura le vino una oleada de felicidad abrumadora.

-Sí... eso sonríe, no me gusta verte llorar- dijo sonriendo.

-Y... ¿Que has hecho estos meses Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo intentando alejar toda su tristeza. La sonrisa de Sakura se tornó un poco forzada pero no se lograba notar.

-Eeesteeee... bueno la verdad... no ha pasado nada... las chicas están preparando una despedida ... algo como una pequeña fiesta... y va a cantar el coro... tal vez estés a tiempo para integrarte y participar...- dijo Sakura. Tomoyo sonrió más ampliamente imaginándose en el escenario de la escuela cantando para todos y especialmente para Sakura y... no mejor no pensar en eso... Ella se levanto bruscamente con estrellitas en lugar de ojos y se fue a donde había dejado su maletita.

-Hay... como me pude olvidar... ¿dónde esta Kero-chan?- dijo Tomoyo dándose cuenta de que ese ser no estaba molestando como cada vez que iba a esa casa.

-¿Kero?- dijo Sakura con sorpresa. Luego un cajón se abrió lentamente,

-¿Alguien me ha llamado?- dijo un pequeño ser alado semejante a un osito que se estaba recién despertando con un gran bostezo. Luego el se quitó el sombrerito rosa que llevaba cuando dormía y se rascó la cabecita aún con los ojos cerrados. Las dos chicas rieron ante tal escenita,

-Hay Kero-chan... tú siempre tan flojillo...- dijo Tomoyo. El osito levantó la cabecita un poco sorprendido,

-Tomoyo!!!! ¡¿¡¿Llegaste ya?!?!?! Pensé que no regresabas hasta dentro de unas semanas!!! ¿¡¿Me trajiste pastel?!?- dijo el peluche dando vueltas alrededor de las jóvenes.

-Sí Kero-chan te traje una especialidad de Francia... y... uno de los quesos... ah, y también unos... panecillos dulces y salados de una panadería muy famosa... ten- dijo entregándole una bolsa muy grande y pesada. El peluche cogió la bolsa con mucho entusiasmo, tal vez demasiado, porque al coger la bolsa esta lo jalo hacia el piso bruscamente, haciendo que se golpeara con el suelo muy fuertemente.

-Eso te pasa por glotón- dijo Sakura riendo sonoramente. El muñequito se sentó en el piso y le lanzó una mirada fulminante que luego dio paso a una sonrisa glotona, cogió un paquete, lo abrió y se comenzó a comer con mucha prisa.

-Besbe de dasa'bas buto miempo pon...- dijo el muñeco con la boca llena, trago -el mocoso te has vuelto muy parecida a él- terminó, y sin preocuparse por lo que había dicho, siguió comiendo tranquilamente, si es que a eso se le puede llamar tranquilamente. Sakura retiró su mirada del osito y miró al piso con una expresión triste. Tomoyo sintió que Kero se había pasado de la raya, miró de reojo a Sakura y comprobó su suposición.

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

Tomoyo entró a un edificio luego de una larga visita a la casa de Sakura. Estaba algo cansada pero aún debía hacer su práctica de canto antes de ir a su casa. Se encontraba en la escuela en el cuarto de música.  
  
-Buenas tardes, hoy cantaremos...- dijo una mujer joven que se encontraba de pie al lado del piano. -Ah, si es verdad...- dijo posando sus ojos en Tomoyo -Hoy tenemos que darle la bienvenida a nuestra primera voz... Daidouji Tomoyo que ha regresado de un viaje de ¿cuantos? ¿cinco meses?-. Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa. -Bueno Srta. Daidouji ¿le importaría que habláramos unos minutos afuera?- dijo señalando a la puerta. Tomoyo no respondió solo se acercó a la puerta junto con la mujer, salió del cuarto y miró a la profesora. -Empiecen a calentar chicos- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Bueno Srta. Daidouji...es un alivio que halla regresado antes del festival... necesito que cante en primera voz unas cuantas canciones...-.  
  
-No se preocupe Srta., he estado practicando las canciones que me mandó con mi madre...-.  
  
-¿Sí?, es un alivio ya que empezaba a dudar que no iba a tener tiempo- dijo la profesora dejando salir un suspiro  
  
-Bueno entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar... mejor entremos-. Las dos mujeres entraron al salón y Tomoyo se colocó en frente de todos sus compañeros.  
  
-Uno... Dos... Tres...- dijo la profesora ya sentada en el banquillo del piano.

* * *

**_Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
_**  
(Cada noche en mis sueños  
  
Te veo, te siento,  
  
Así es cómo sé que tú sigues adelante)

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de allí un joven de cabello revuelto y ojos color ámbar saltó por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

* * *

**_Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on _**  
  
(Lejos a través de la distancia  
  
Y los espacios entre nosotros  
  
Tú viniste a mostrarme que sigues adelante)

* * *

Subió un árbol y caminó cuidadosamente por una rama. Luego se sentó sin perder el equilibrio.

* * *

**_Near, Far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
_**  
(Lejos, Cerca, donde estés  
  
Yo creo que el corazón sigue adelante  
  
Una vez más tú abres la puerta  
  
Y estás aquí en mi corazón  
  
Y mi corazón seguirá adelante sin dudar)

* * *

Suspiró aliviado de que esa chica no lo hubiera visto y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

* * *

**_Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go 'till we're one _**  
  
(El amor nos puede tocar una vez  
  
Y durar para toda la vida  
  
Y nunca irse hasta que seamos uno)

* * *

Cerró los ojos y escuchó a las aves cantar una melodía lenta y romántica que él no conocía.

* * *

**_Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on _**  
  
(Amor fue cuando te am  
  
Una verdadera vez a la que me aferr  
  
En mi vida, nosotros siempre seguiremos adelante)

* * *

Se dejó llevar por la música y los recuerdos que invadían todo su ser.

* * *

**_Near, Far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on _**  
  
(Lejos, Cerca, donde estés  
  
Yo creo que el corazón sigue adelante  
  
Una vez más tú abres la puerta  
  
Y estás aquí en mi corazón  
  
Y mi corazón seguirá adelante sin dudar)

* * *

-Sakura...- susurró acordándose de ese amor que dejó en Japón hacia más de dos años.

* * *

**_There is some love that will not  
  
Go away  
_**  
(Hay un amor que no...  
  
Se irá nunca)

* * *

Sin darse cuenta estiró el brazo para alcanzar algo invisible para todos menos el absorto joven 

-No...-

* * *

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on _**  
  
(Cuando tú estás aquí, no hay nada que me asuste  
  
Y yo sé que mi corazón seguirá adelante  
  
Nos quedaremos así para siempre  
  
Tú estás a salvo en mi corazón  
  
Y mi corazón seguirá adelante sin dudar)

* * *

-No!!!! SAKURA!!!- dijo abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Respiró agitadamente por algunos segundos, como si acabara de correr una larga distancia.

-No otra vez!!!- se dijo a si mismo un poco enfadado. Se sentó recto y miró al cielo, estaba lleno de nubes negras. Acordándose de algo, comenzó a buscar algo en su bocillo. Lentamente sacó una ramita que había sacado de un árbol al regresar a casa. La ramita estaba llena de flores de color rosa,... flores de cerezo.  
  
-Mi flor favorita... se ha ido...- dijo simplemente -... y lo único que me queda es esta ramita... que me hace recordar su nombre... mi dulce Sakura... aunque... ya no debería llamarla así... nunca la voy a olvidar... pero probablemente... ella si a mi...- un trueno se hizo oír. El joven tembló un poco pero no le dio importancia y continuó mirando su hermosa rama.

-Te extraño Sakura...- dijo como si ella estuviera allí en lugar de la ramita.

-Nadie ni nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar... ni siquiera Ling... tú tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón... un lugar muy especial... tal vez demasiado especial para no haberte visto en dos años- empezó a llover... a cántaros. El joven empezó a derramar unas lágrimas pero no se dio cuenta de lo frío y húmedo que estaba el clima.  
  
-Xiaolang... eres tú?- dijo una voz exageradamente aguda. -Esta helando, ¿por qué no bajas aquí y vamos juntos a la casa?...- El joven no quería bajar de su escondite. Se había ocultado allí para evitarla a ella. Para pasar un tiempo a solas y pensar... en Sakura.  
  
-Ling... me voy a quedar aquí por un rato... necesito pensar...-.  
  
-Pero... tu madre nos quiere adentro... y pensé que podríamos pasar algún tiempo juntos ahora que somos...-.  
  
-No somos nada Ling... ¿necesitas que te lo repita?... esto lo hago por obligación... lo hago por la familia...- dijo seca y cortantemente interrumpiéndola.  
  
-Solo quería pasar un tiempo con mi **PROMETIDO**- dijo intentando hacerse la difícil. El joven ni se inmutó, -Bien... si esa es la forma que quieres actuar, **AZLO**!!!- dijo molesta y se alejo rápidamente.  
  
El joven regresó a mirar a su ramita -La verdad es que no sé si me vas a perdonar por esto... pero eso no importa... igual yo te quiero... no importa que me voy a casar dentro de unos meses... no importa que no te veo ni te oigo desde que teníamos catorce... ni que los brujos me prohibieron pensar en ti o verte otra vez... igual... yo te quiero con todo mi corazón-.  
  
-Ya no puedo soportar ese humor de los mil demonios. Tuve ya dos años para que él se enamorara de mi... pero él siempre actúa así... frío y distante. Xiaolang te juro que voy a hacer que tú te enamores de mi, aunque sea lo último que haga...- dijo Ling dejando mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Ling... Hola ¿donde está Xiaolang?- dijo una mujer alta y delgada con cabello de color negro.

-Xiaolang esta allí- dijo señalando al gran árbol en el patio de atrás.

-Pero ya es hora de que esté en la cama... mañana tenemos mucho que hacer...- dijo la mujer.

-Sí lo sé pero él no me quiere escuchar- dijo Ling fingiendo una cara triste.

-Oh, querida... tu sabes que él es así... tan cerrado y reservado... si él está levantado debe ser algo importante... sabe que tenemos mucho que hacer-.  
  
-Pero... como me gustaría que fuera más abierto para que habláramos más seguido- dijo Ling y luego se retiró haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Ay, Xiaolang... deberías estar feliz ahora tienes diecisiete... y te vas casar muy pronto... y tú sigues enamorado de esa japonesa... hay veces que pienso que no tienes esperanzas...-.  
  
-Madame... su té está servido- dijo el mayordomo.  
  
-Gracias Wei... ¿mi sobrina me acompañará?-.  
  
-Sí, la Srta. Meiling la espera en su cuarto...-.  
  
-Bien. Puede irse...-.  
  
-Gracias madame- dijo Wei antes de retirarse.

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

Shaoran estaba empapado, triste y molesto. Caminó por el patio y entró a la casa. Todo estaba muy callado y oscuro, él caminó lentamente por los corredores hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió y prendió la luz dejando ver un elegante baño. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se metió a la ducha mientras que prendía el agua. El agua comenzó a caer uniéndose con el sonido de la lluvia de afuera. Shaoran se lavó rápido y cogió una toalla. Se secó y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Cogió su ropa y salió al corredor, aunque había secado su cabello, este estaba dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua fría. En el camino a su cuarto se encontró con una puerta medio abierta.  
  
-PERO TÚ NO PUEDES OBLIGARLO A QUE SE CASE CON ESA!!! ÉL ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE SAKURA-CHAN!!! Y TU SABES QUE LOS HACES SUFRIR A AMBOS!!!!!- gritó una voz muy molesta.  
  
-Yo hago lo que es mejor para mis hijos. Y además tu sabes perfectamente porque hago esto- dijo una segunda voz.  
  
-NO, LA VERDAD NO SÉ PORQUE ESTÁS ARRUINANDO LA VIDA DE XIAOLANG... ÉL MERECE SER FELIZ!!!!" grito furiosa la primera voz.  
  
"Meiling, Xiaolang se está casando con Ling porque necesitamos que los poderes de la familia permanezcan fuertes... además ella es refinada y tiene una gran herencia. Ella se merece a Xiaolang. Ese es el porque. Esa pobre chica japonesa no tiene nada que darle a mi hijo y no lo merece- dijo la segunda voz.  
  
-TÍA YELAN, NO TE SOPORTO MÁS... SAKURA ES TODO PARA ÉL!!! AQUÍ XIAOLANG NO ES NADA!!! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VISTE EN LOS OJOS DE ÉL CUANDO VINO? TÚ CLARAMENTE DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO UN PROFUNDO Y FUERTE AMOR CRECIENDO EN SU CORAZ"N!! POR ESO ROMPÍ NUESTRO COMPERMISO!!- dijo Meiling mucho más molesta que antes.

Shaoran se apartó de la puerta dejando un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo. Luego se fue a su cuarto rápidamente y se cambió en la oscuridad. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente hasta que su pelo se secó. Se sentó en su cama dejando que se iluminase su silueta con la luz de la luna. Su figura atlética pero no muy musculosa que era trabajada todos los días en sus entrenamientos de magia y artes marciales se podía ver perfectamente cubierta con un conjunto chino de pantalones y camisa verdes de seda.

-¿Porque Sakura no puede ser aceptada en mi familia?...- dijo entre suspiros. -Ella está sufriendo... y todo esto es por mi maldita culpa!!... soy un cobarde... no puedo ni enfrentarme a mi propia madre para defender mis ideas y opiniones... y ellos me controlan... No puedo vivir así... MALDITA SEA C"MO LA EXTRAÑO!!!- grito. -Su sonrisa... su risa... su voz... su cabello... su aroma... cuando la siento en mis brazos... sus abrazos... sus besos... Oh, dios cómo extraño sus besos, el tocar las estrellas con ella... como ella puede desarmarme completamente con solo decir mi nombre... sentir ese cosquilleo en la espalda cuando se acerca...- dejó que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama, echándose. -La necesito cerca... cómo necesito el agua para vivir...- dijo después de unos minutos. Shaoran se quedó dormido pensando en el tiempo que pasaron juntos... allá... lejos... en Tomoeda.

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

**Shaoran estaba abrazando a Sakura en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad. Su cara estaba ligeramente colorada ya que se está acostumbrando a esas cosas. Pero Sakura es otra historia, ella está totalmente sonrojada y le echa miradas a Shaoran constantemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Shaoran sonrió al ver a su flor de cerezo sonrojada a más no poder. Por su mente corrió una idea. Se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin darse cuenta él se había sonrojado mucho más que ella por su atrevimiento. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Sakura sonrió divertida ante tal escenita y se escapó de los brazos de Shaoran. Este sorprendido, volteó a verla. **

**-Ven conmigo, mi tomatito...- ella le tomo de la mano y salió corriendo, jalando a Shaoran atrás.**

**-¿¿A dónde vamos?!?-. **

**-Es una sorpresa- dijo corriendo un poco más lento y comenzó a voltear en algunas esquinas. A lo lejos se veía la torre de Tokio. -Aquí estamos...- dijo Sakura mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. **

**-Estamos...- miró al rededor con una expresión de extrañeza -¿Dónde?- preguntó aún sin entender. -Ah... ven aquí!- dijo y formó su báculo para luego usar la carta Fly, en ese instante unas alas aparecieron en su espalda y ella se elevó unos metros. Shaoran le miro, **

**-Te espero...- dijo pensando que ella le iba a mostrar algo que iba a traer. Sakura rió, **

**-Mira a tu espalda-. **

**Shaoran se volteó rápidamente y su boca se abrió dejando una expresión de asombro. **

**-Pero... ¿Cómo?... no te escuché pedirle a la carta que haga eso-. Sakura rió otra vez, **

**-Hace más de tres años que tengo las cartas, ahora me conocen y yo las conozco como si fuéramos una misma persona... ahora no necesito decirles que tienen que hacer ellas simplemente...- se tocó la barbilla con un dedo de forma pensativa -lo saben... o algo así- terminó sonriente. **

**Shaoran levantó el vuelo torpemente. Sakura comenzó a reir burlándose. **

**-Hey... soy un principiante!!!- dijo Shaoran fingiendo que estaba molesto. **

**-Mira... es así- dijo Sakura dando varias vueltas alrededor suyo. -Intenta planear más que nada, el viento te ayuda-. **

**Shaoran aleteó un par de veces para avanzar y planeó unos segundos para luego detenerse suspendido en el aire aleteando. **

**-Eres un buen aprendiz, Shaoran- dijo Sakura sonriéndole. **

**-Sí, creo que si... pero esto no es tan difícil...- dijo intentando no moverse mucho y sonriendo a su vez. **

**-Sígueme...- dijo y se elevó a esconderse entre las nubes para que nadie la viera. **

**-Espérame!!! SAKURA!!!" grito Shaoran yendo considerablemente más lento que ella. **

**-Por aquí!!!- le respondió medio riendo, **

**-¿Shaoran?, ¿Dónde estás Shaoran?- dijo preocupadamente al no verlo. **

**-Te tengo- dijo Shaoran abrazándola por detrás. **

**-No hagas eso, me has asustado- dijo Sakura reprimiéndolo. **

**-Lo siento mi dulce Sakura, no quise asustarte- le dijo cariñosamente susurrándole al oído. Ante eso Sakura se sonrojo mucho. **

**-Vamos muéstrame...- dijo refiriéndose al lugar al que ella lo quería llevar. Sakura le tomó de le mano aun sonrojada y planeó unos metros hacia abajo. **

**-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Shaoran aterrizando en un techo al lado de Sakura. **

**-Pues... este es el sitio donde te conocí en mis sueños-. Shaoran miró alrededor, **

**-Pero si... yo también te conocí aquí, pero en mis sueños-. Sakura abrió su boca con asombro, **

**-¿En serio?...-. **

**-Sí tu estabas parada allí con el muñeco y todas las cartas a tu alrededor y... ahora que lo pienso... llevabas el traje que te dio Tomoyo para el juicio final- dijo señalando unos techos más adelante. Sakura abrió su más su boca no cabiendo en su asombro, **

**-¿Y por eso me reconociste cuando me viste en clase?-. **

**-Sí, por eso y otras cosas...- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo al final. **

**-¿Qué otras cosas?- dijo Sakura sonriendo. **

**-Pues, por tu aura y...- dijo Shaoran. **

**-¿¿YYY??...-dijo Sakura curiosamente. **

**-Nada- dijo Shaoran sonrojándose un poco. **

**-Me estás ocultando algo!....- dijo Sakura juguetonamente. **

**-Pues... yo... yo... pensé... no, sentí... un pequeño calor dentro de mí...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojándose más. **

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente. Shaoran cayó al suelo en plan de anime. **

**-Pues... a ver si lo adivinas- dijo juguetonamente. -Después de unos meses me comencé a sonrojar cuando te veía o pensaba en ti... ah, y también huía constantemente porque... porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía y no lo aceptaba-. **

**-No entiendo... ¿que quieres decir?-. Shaoran volvió a caer al suelo en plan de anime. **

**-Tu me gustabas Sakura... yyy... pues... yo no quería aceptarlo y al principio... pues creí que simplemente... sentía eso porque no conocía tu aura...- dijo mirándola muy sonrojado. **

**-Ah- dijo inocentemente. A Shaoran le corrió una gran gota por la nuca. **

**-Y es más... ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- dijo Shaoran sonriendo ante el recuerdo. **

**-Sí... tu me mirabas feo desde que habías entrado al salón y yo me asuste porque no cambiaste tu forma de mirarme nunca- dijo Sakura soñadoramente. **

**-¿Y tienes alguna idea de porque te miraba así?- dijo Shaoran preguntándose si ella lo iba a descubrir después de todo lo que le había confesado. Sakura pensó por unos segundos, pero luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Shaoran sonrió ante la inocencia de su novia, -Fue porque estaba confundido... y no sabía porque me sentía así y lo único que se me ocurrió es quedarme mirándote-. **

**-Oye no sabía que yo te gustaba desde hacia tanto tiempo!!!- dijo Sakura sonriendo. Shaoran se cayó al suelo, por tercera vez en plan de anime ya que la única persona que no se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba Sakura había sido ella. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, y casi todo el salón se había dado cuenta, ya que él se quedaba mirándola muy sonrojado constantemente. **

**-Bueno... por suerte mi querida Sakura me quiso de vuelta...- dijo susurrando. Sakura se sonrojo mucho. -Tú eres mi mundo Sakura... sin ti me siento miserable... sin ti soy una persona que no tiene alma, sin esperanza y sin deseo de vivir... te quiero Sakura... y no sabes cuanto- dijo Shaoran seriamente casi sin sonrojarse. Sakura se sorprendió del atrevimiento de su novio y se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba. Es más estaba sorprendida de que lo dijera sin balbucear, ya que normalmente él no podía decir "Te quiero" sin balbucear, estaba tan decidido en lo que decía, tan seguro de que la quería, tan feliz de poder decirlo con tanta valentía, con un brillo en su mirada amorosa. **

**-Te quiero Kinomoto Sakura y siempre lo haré-. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura conciente de lo que hacía, él había esperado tanto para poder hacer eso... para tener la valentía de hacerlo... para estar seguro de que ella le iba a aceptar... para estar seguro de que ella lo quería tanto como él... claro, de una forma inocente... para estar seguro de que ella le quería y que no le iba a rechazar. Todos esas dudas pasaron por su mente, pero esa vez no le quitaron seguridad, no lo acobardaron, y él no se echó para atrás, es más se acercaba cada vez más, tanto que... parecía que la estaba besando. ¡No espera! Eso es lo que estaba haciendo.**

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

Sakura estaba echada escuchando a Kero-chan dormir. Se perdió en unos ojos que siempre estaban allí, persiguiéndola, cuidándola, acosándola, vigilándola. Esos ojos ámbar... esas piscinas en las que podías perderte y nunca volver a la realidad... ese laberinto sin salida que no te dejaba salir por ninguna parte...  
  
Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando olvidarse de ese rostro... y los abrió esperanzadamente... pero ese pensamiento se quedó allí... como si alguien le hubiera pedido que su corazón no le hiciera caso a su mente... ella se daba cuenta que sus pensamientos y sus sentimiento eran diferentes, y estos se habían separado en un solo cuerpo causando mucho dolor...  
  
Intentando olvidar, la chica se puso de pie y caminó hasta su ventana, luego se sentó en el alfeizar y se quedó pensativa. Lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella se las quito, 

-No vale la pena llorar por eso...- Cerró sus ojos para intentar evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Su mente voló... y ella se dejo llevar...  
  
Ella entraba por una ventana y lo vió. _"Allí esta después de tanto tiempo..."_ pensó dejando correr una lágrima de felicidad por su mejilla.

-_Mi querido Shaoran...-. El joven sentado dándole la espalda a la recién llegada volteó algo sorprendido. Se paró de golpe y se acercó a ella con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin poderse creer que ella estaba allí la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. _

_-Sakura...-.  
_  
Sakura volvió a la realidad de golpe, y se encontró a si misma llorando incontrolablemente.

-Siempre... es... así- dijo intentando calmarse un poco pero sin éxito. _"¿Porqué me duele tanto?, yo lo quería... lo quiero..."_ pensó admitiendo sus sentimientos con dificultad. _"...¿pero por qué?... ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo?... ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?... ¿Por qué Shaoran?... ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¿Por qué te sigo queriendo después de lo que hiciste?... ¿Acaso lo... ?... No, eso no puede ser..."_ pensó intentando encontrarle repuestas a sus preguntas.

Pero, por más que le daba vueltas, las respuestas no aparecían, nunca lo hacen, porque las respuestas no aparecen por arte de magia. Tienes que vencer tus miedos, superar el pasado e ir a buscar las respuestas... y nunca mirar atrás, nunca tenerle miedo a la verdad. Por un momento, Sakura intentó mirar a las estrellas intentando olvidar... intentando que toda la tristeza se fuera... dejar de pensar en él... pero... eso parecía imposible... ¿cómo podía haber vivido diez años sin conocerlo?... ¿y luego haber soportado dos más, sin él?... no podía olvidar... eso parecía igual que morir... ella no podía olvidar... su rostro... sus ojos... su aroma... sus caricias... sus abrazos... sus besos...  
  
-NO... esto... no está bien... debo olvidarlo...- dijo intentando secarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Intentó calmarse como tantas otras miles de veces. Abrazó sus rodillas allí sentada intentando ahogar sus penas en lágrimas, pero no parecía lograrlo, no parecía tranquilizarse... esta iba a ser una de esas noches... una de esas noches en que los segundos parecen días... cuando las horas parecen meses... y cuando los días parecen... años...

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

Sakura se sentía mal. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero al fin había podido parar de llorar. Se paró bruscamente de el lugar donde había pasado la noche, se vistió y se metió al baño y se miró al espejo. Una joven de mirada triste y ojos hinchados le devolvió la mirada. Sakura intentó sonreír, pero parecía que su rostro no la ayudaba. Su cabello estaba revuelto y le dolía la nuca. Lentamente cogió un capillo e intentó peinarse. Ya un poco más presentable se lavó la cara y se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo. Agarró un bolso que tenía en la mesilla y se maquilló un poco. A ella no le gustaba maquillarse. Le gustaba su apariencia natural, pero desde que él se había ido, no le quedaba otra opción.  
  
Aunque el maquillaje la había ayudado a que su rostro no se viera un poco más normal, sus ojos inspiraban una tristeza enorme. Lentamente salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina bajando las escaleras. Cómo era muy temprano un silencio de muerte habitaba en la casa. Cogió un jugo y una tortita, y se regresó al cuarto. Suavemente golpeó un cajón de su cómoda. Sin recibir una respuesta lo abrió y miró al ser que dormía pacíficamente allí dentro. Sonrió por un instante contemplándolo. Dejó el vaso y el platito encima de la cómoda aún sonriendo. Cogió su mochila y revisó las cosas que habían adentro. 

-Lengua... Música... Ciencias... Mmmm, creo que está todo- Cerró la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda. Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apresuró a la puerta y salió. Cogió la bicicleta que una vez fue de su hermano y se fue.  
  
El día estaba nublado pero había parado de nevar. Sakura avanzó rápidamente por las calles sin parar. Pasó frente al templo, la tienda de dulces, la florería y llegó a una calle que doblaba a la derecha. Paró unos segundos y miró hacia allá. Por su mente pasaron unos recuerdos. Ella dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente sacudió su cabeza efusivamente, alejando sus pensamientos. Prefirió alejarse de aquella calle, que llevaba a el departamento en donde su querido Shaoran había vivido.  
  
A lo lejos se veía una reja. Sakura redujo la velocidad y entró a ese lugar. Frenó bruscamente y estacionó la bicicleta, luego la aseguró y se dirigió a los casilleros. Sin mucho cuidado con lo que hacía se sentó en una banca y se cambió los zapatos. Luego dejó su abrigo y su gorra adentro del casillero. Caminó lentamente con su mochila todavía en su espalda. Mirando al piso, una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla, pero ella la limpió rápidamente. No iba a empezar otra vez...  
  
-Kinomoto ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz que provenía de su costado. Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con un compañero se clase. Ella sonrió rápidamente,

-Sí, no te preocupes Yamazaki!!!-. El chico la miró un poco preocupado pero la sonrisa que ella le mostraba lo llegó a convencer.

-Kinomoto... ¿no te había dicho ya que me podías llamar por mi nombre?-. Sakura lo miró extrañada.

-Es que mi novia quiere que me vuelva una persona más amistosa y que comience de nuevo, ya que, según ella no voy a decir mas mentiras, pero la verdad no le entiendo... yo nunca miento!!!!- dijo con cara de inocente. A Sakura le corrió una gotita por la nuca.

-Bueno... Takashi... esteee... creo que si yo te voy a llamar por tu nombre no sería justo que tu me siguieras llamando Kinomoto... desde ahora soy Sakura para ti!!...- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno Kino-... Sakura... creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar... estee... nos vemos en Lengua... tengo que encontrarme con Chiharu en el reloj!!!- dijo comenzando a alejarse y agitando la mano. Sakura siguió caminando y pasó dos puertas más. Finalmente llegó a su aula, entró y se sentó en su habitual asiento junto a la ventana. Dejó su mochila al costado de su pupitre sacando su flauta y su cuaderno de música. Los puso a un costado y se echó encima del pupitre. Sus ojos le pesaban y ella tenía mucho sueño... no había dormido en toda la noche... ni un solo segundo...

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

-Sakura!!, Sakura despierta!!! Va a comenzar la clase!! SAKURA!!!- dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada agitándola. 

-Mmmm... no quiero ir al colegio... no fastidies Kero...- se dio la vuelta para mirar a la ventana. Lentamente abrió los ojos porque la luz le molestaba. Vió que por la ventana entra bastante luz y ella se desesperó.

-VOY A LLAGAR TARDE!! ¿KERO POR QUÉ...?- gritó y paró en seco. Miró a su alrededor y vió que ya estaba en clase. Todos sus compañeros la miraba algo extrañados. Sakura se ruborizó y le cayó una gota por la frente. Rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

-Disculpen...- dijo casi inaudiblemente. Todos la dejaron de mirar y siguieron haciendo lo que habían dejado a medias. Tomoyo se sentó en su pupitre y dejó su mochila a un lado.  
  
-Oye Sakura... ¿cual ha sido la tarea de la semana?- dijo Naoko que se había acercado a las amigas.

-¿La tarea?- preguntó Sakura extrañada, luego se acordó -¡¡¡LA TAREA!!!-. Tomoyo rió un poco mientras Sakura lloraba de desesperación. -¡¿¡¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI TAREA!?!?!- dijo cogiendo su mochila y buscando hasta el último rincón -LA HE DEJADO EN CASA!!!... ¿y si me pasan a la pizarra... que hago?- dijo aún llorando de desesperación.

-No te preocupes Sakura yo...-dijo Tomoyo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la puerta del salón se abrió y la profesora entró.

-Buenos días, señorita!!!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Buenos días, alumnos hoy comenzaremos la clase presentando a un nuevo compañero que estará con nosotros... me parece que algunos de ustedes lo conocen... pase!!- dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón... ¿podía ser él?... ¿habría vuelto?... y si lo hizo... ¿porque no le había avisado?...  
  
Un muchacho de cabello oscuro entró a la clase.  
  
La clase entera abrió los ojos de par en par. Según lo que profesor Terada les había comunicado ese muchacho no iba a volver a Japón. Muchos le sonrieron ampliamente al muchacho en signo de bienvenida, pero otros, en especial dos de las jóvenes que se sentaban en la penúltima fila, se quedaron con una expresión de asombro.  
  
La mirada del muchacho recorrió el salón completamente. Sus ojos analizaban cada milímetro del aula. Pronto su mirada se posó en las dos jóvenes que se sentaban cerca a la ventana. En su rostro una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujo expresando felicidad al ver a sus amigas y compañeras de batalla de la infancia. Se subió los anteojos que llevaba,

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol y vengo de Inglaterra, espero con ansias conocerlos bien a todos y nos volvamos muy buenos amigos!!- dijo aún sonriendo misteriosamente. La maestra sonrió,

-Bueno Hiragizawa... tu te sentarás... veamos... A sí, hay un sitio detrás de Kinomoto...- dijo señalando un pupitre detrás de Sakura. Eriol sonrió y avanzó hasta su sito, mirando a Sakura y a Tomoyo inspeccionándolas. Habían crecido bastante desde la última vez que se encontraron. Se sentó y susurró de manera que solo ellas lo pudieran escuchar,

-Me alegro de verlas de nuevo...-.  
  
La maestra miró a la lista que tenía en su pupitre pasando un lápiz por los diferentes nombres.

-A...sí... Kinomoto!!... debido a que usted está baja en la materia, va a pasar a la pizarra...-.  
  
Sakura que luego de escuchar a Eriol había sonreído, palideció y comenzó a temblar. La profesora bajó la mirada para buscar un cuaderno en el maletín.

-Sakura... ten- le susurró Tomoyo entregándole su cuaderno. Sakura sin saber que hacer cogió el cuaderno y se quedó paralizada.

-Kinomoto...¿Qué espera... una invitación grabada en oro?...- dijo la profesora. La clase soltó una risita.

-Anda, Sakura...- le dijo Tomoyo alentándola. Sakura se paró de su pupitre aún bastante pálida y se dispuso a escribir en la pizarra las respuestas de la tarea.

-Buena maniobra Tomoyo- dijo Eriol dulcemente hacia la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo devolviéndole la sonrisa un poco sonrojada. -Con Sakura siempre hay que estar preparada!- completó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos -Tiene una cabeza muy dura como para seguir mis consejos y no dejar todo para el último momento-  
  
-Muy bien, Kinomoto... le voy a poner un diez en el registro...- dijo la profesora. Sakura se alejó de la pizarra y se sentó.

-Uff... me salvaste Tomoyo, gracias- dijo y le sonrió a su amiga. Eriol sonrió al ver a sus amigas más tranquilas. Pero... solo que faltaba algo... porque no había sentido una respiración en su nuca y una mirada asesina hacia él... porque no sentía que alguien lo iba a matar solo porque estaba cerca de Sakura... o simplemente porque estaba ocupando su antiguo sitio de primaria... además a ese chico no le importaba si estaba a la mitad de otra clase, o estaba haciendo algo muy importante, siempre sentía si alguien se acercaba a Sakura que no fuera confiable, aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia... especialmente se molestaba cuando él se acercaba a SU Sakura... ¿donde estaba él?... ¿donde estaba Li?...

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

Sonó la campana justo en el momento en que acababan de dejar la tarea. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron a la puerta junto con Naoko que los seguía por detrás ya que el tumulto de gente no la dejaba pasar.

-Nos vemos abajo!!- dijo agitando la mano para que la vieran.

-Oye... Tomoyo... hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza... ¿como le hiciste para tener la tarea de hoy, si estabas de viaje?...- dijo Sakura con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

-Los profesores me dieron un calendario con el programa y todas las tareas de los últimos meses para que no me atrasara, y mi mamá contrató a un profesor particular temporal que viajó con nosotras que me mantuvo al día ya que aún no domino bien el inglés, francés, o el alemán cómo para ir a una escuela de allí, además como iba a estar viajando de un país a otro no era muy lógico que me inscribiera en una escuela diferente cada mes- dijo Tomoyo sin darle mucha importancia. Los tres caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a un aula,

-Bueno yo me quedo aquí!!!- dijo Sakura -Tengo Lengua con Yamazaki, perdón... Takashi... y Chiharu-.

-¿Por que lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntaron Tomoyo y Eriol al unísono.

-Pues...- pero la campana la interrumpió -Larga historia... les cuento más tarde!!- dijo entrando al aula y sentándose al lado de la ventana.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron caminando rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

-¿Qué te toca Eriol?- le preguntó la joven al muchacho. Eriol sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo miró,

-Pues... Matemáticas... ¿me puedes decir donde queda?... porque yo... no conozco el edificio...- dijo Eriol sonriéndole.

-OH!... Te toca matemáticas!!! Conmigo!!!- dijo Tomoyo emocionadamente. Y caminaron más rápido, Tomoyo miró a su alrededor como si no supiera donde estaba

-Uy... creo que nos pasamos...- dijo. Le tomó de la mano y corrió hacia atrás, luego se metió en un corredor. Ya no había gente en los pasillos, todos ya estaban en clase. -AAAAY, FALTA NADA PARA QUE CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!!!- dijo mirando a su reloj y corriendo más rápido hacia la última puerta de ese corredor -COOOORREEEEE!!!! QUE NO...-  
  
PUM...PUM...PUM...  
  
Se cerraron todas las puertas, -alcanzamos...- terminó Tomoyo cabizbaja, cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Bueno, no es tan malo...- dijo Eriol intentando consolarla.

-Sí, tienes razón... pues... no queda más que pedirle a Rika el cuaderno para ponernos al día...- dijo un poco más alegre. -¿Que te apetece hacer?- dijo Eriol.

-Pues no sé... ¿que tal si nos vamos a la cafetería y pedimos un chocolate caliente?- propuso Tomoyo.

-Por mi esta bien... me estoy helando!!- aprobó Eriol, así que los dos se marcharon hacia las escaleras.  
  
Ya con los vasos de chocolate los dos recorrieron los edificios mientras que Tomoyo le mostraba las aulas de los diferentes cursos.  
  
-Y esta es de Ciencias... que es lo que te toca después del receso según veo- decía Tomoyo mirando el horario de Eriol.

-Y... ¿que te toca a ti?- la preguntó Eriol sonriéndole.

-Pues... esteee...- balbuceaba Tomoyo sonrojada al verlo sonriente, -Ci...cie...ciencias So...ciales-terminó con dificultad. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Eriol estaba muy cerca de su rostro... y... le estaba tomando de la mano. LE ESTABA TOMANDO DE LA MANO!!!.

Tomoyo se sonrojó muchísimo más, ya parecía un tomate. Rápidamente se separó bruscamente de él sin previo aviso. -Esteee... a...acabo... d...de... recordar que... que tengo.... que.... re...recoger... mis... cuadernos del segundo bloque...- dijo Tomoyo apresurándose a salir de esa embarazosa escenita.  
  
-Pero... toca receso...- dijo Eriol un poco decepcionado cuando ella se alejaba.

* * *

# # # # # #

* * *

-Y de tarea... las páginas 190 y 191 del libro- decía la profesora de Lengua mientras que los alumnos guardaban las cosas.  
  
PRIIIII!!!!!!  
  
El timbre se hizo resonar por los pasillos mientras que todos los alumnos se amontonaban para salir.

* * *

### # # #

* * *

Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika, Takashi y Eriol estaban conversando de todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos años.  
  
-Sí es cierto, Takashi y yo hemos quedado en que él no va a decir más mentiras- decía Chiharu mientras todos reían. -¿Cierto?- preguntó al chico.  
  
-Lo que tú digas primor...- le respondió este.  
  
-Ja, Ja, Ja... Este... bueno... hace rato que me preguntaba... ¿dónde esta Li?...- dijo Eriol mirando a todo el grupo. Un silencio abrumador los cubrió a todos. Los chicos miraban de reojo a Sakura que había bajado la mirada al suelo y había borrado su sonrisa angelical.

-¿Me disculpan?...- dijo Sakura y sin esperar una respuesta se paró de golpe de el gras donde todos estaban sentados y se dirigió trotando al los edificios.

-Sakura!! Espera!!- dijo Tomoyo corriendo tras ella. El silencio se mantuvo entre los jóvenes amigos.

-¿Y... bueno?...- dijo Eriol ahora no muy convencido de lo que había preguntado.

-Preferimos no hablar de ese tema...- dijo Takashi rompiendo el silencio.

-En especial cerca de Sakura...- completó Rika que estaba al lado de Naoko. Chiharu y Naoko solo asintieron confirmando lo que decían los otros dos. Los cuatro se levantaron al escuchar la campana,

-¿Vienes Eriol?- le preguntó Takashi antes de dirigirse a donde las amigas habían corrido minutos antes. -Sí... adelántense... yo los alcanzo...- dijo este sin haberse parado. Los cuatro siguieron su camino, sin esperar al quinto joven.  
  
-Así que no quieren hablar del tema... ¿Qué habrás hecho Li para que los chicos te odien tanto?...- se preguntó a si mismo antes de seguir a sus amigos.  
  
Continuará....  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

N/A:

HOLA!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap...PORQUE A MI ME ENCANT" ESCRIBIRLO!!  
  
PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA, PORFA,  
  
Déjenme un Review!!! Así podré subir más capítulos y ustedes se podrán enterar de lo que va a pasar muy pronto... espero.  
  
Pero, yo SweetMoon prometo que si me dejan reviews me voy a apurar y a escribir caps más largos e interesantes... Si supieran lo que les tengo reservado....MUAJAJAJAJA... Ejem... Ejem...  
  
Ah, la canción es la de Celine Dion, y como muchos de ustedes se deben de haber dado cuenta se llama... **"_My heart will go on"_** y es la canción de Titanic. Voy a poner dos canciones más de ella en el futuro... Porque muero por su voz...  
  
Sugerencias, Comentarios, amenazas de muerte y unas cuantas cartas de amor (como si mandaran cartas de amor a una maniática de Sakura)... Ah si también acepto pie de limón, no para lanzármelo sino para comérmelo en.....los reviews...


End file.
